


Hobrien Drabble: About Those Interviews

by Hollywood_Refugee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Refugee/pseuds/Hollywood_Refugee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by images of Dylan and Tyler interacting during a Young Hollywood interview of the Teen Wolf cast, as well as 2011 and 2012 Comic-Cons. Sexual interactions mostly implied, not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobrien Drabble: About Those Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, more just headcanon musings about behind-the-scenes interactions between these 2 hotties!

 

**Young Hollywood interview of Teen Wolf cast June 2011:**

“What’s up Tyler? Is something wrong?”

“It’s fine. It’s not a big deal.”

“I don’t know man, you seemed uncomfortable during the interview.”

Tyler lets out a deep breath. “It’s just this whole Sterek thing. Holland saying we’re doing things together on and off the screen. You saying romance is blooming.”

“What about it? It’s just for shits and giggles, right?”

“Is it? We’ve got careers here and this is all sort of uncharted territory. I mean, we’re just flaunting it in their faces.”

Dylan laughs. “Telling the truth and pretending it’s a lie is one of the oldest tricks in the book. That way we can have our cake and eat it too. Don’t worry man, we are badass muthafuckers, they can’t mess with us.”

“You are probably right,” Tyler says with a sigh. He looks down sheepishly before locking eyes with Dylan. “It’s more than just me looking good in a black t-shirt right?” he asks with a coy smile.

\---

**Comic-Con July 2011:**

They straggled down the hall of the hotel, arm in arm, slightly inebriated but mostly high from the constant buzz of energy that is Comic-Con. Dylan leaned into Tyler, a mischievous chuckle escaping him as his breath ghosted against the neck of the taller man. When he didn’t get any response, he got bolder, sliding his hand down to lightly cup Tyler’s firm ass. Tyler’s reflexes were so quick, before he had time to process any of it, Dylan found himself pressed face first into the hallway wall, the offending hand now twisted behind his back. Dylan groaned as Tyler pressed into him from behind, whispering in his ear through gritted teeth that still managed a hint of a smile, “Not here.”

Tyler backed away, letting Dylan go. The younger man started to slide down the wall, only to be caught by Tyler. “Come on Dylan, you must faking this. You didn’t have that much to drink.”

Dylan smiled goofily, “Yeah, but you’re not counting how much I had to smoke.” Somehow he thought this statement was extremely amusing and started busting up, doubled over.

“Ok it’s time for bed for you,” Tyler said, unable to hide his shit-eating grin at the loopy state of his companion.

As soon as they entered Dylan’s room, Dylan straightened up and turned around, tackling Tyler in a messy embrace. “Mmm, Tyler you smell so good. You looked so fucken sexy today. I can’t believe how hot you are.” Dylan was nuzzling into Tyler’s collarbone , moving his soft lips against Tyler’s warm flesh.

Tyler grappled with the younger man, pushing him off with a light shove. “What were you doing during that On the Red Carpet interview? You are crazy.”

“And that’s why you love me and can’t get enough of me,” Dylan said as he pressed back in, mouthing against Tyler’s torso as he let himself slide down to his knees.

“You are a horny little bastard,” Tyler murmurs, shaking his head and laughing.

\---

**Comic-Con 2012:**

Tyler proudly watches Dylan as he signs autographs and poses for pictures with fans. What a long way the cast of Teen Wolf has come, he muses. Their first Comic-con in 2010, they couldn’t even fill a room. Now, they’re one of the biggest draws. And Dylan is fast becoming the show’s main attraction: a fan favorite who probably will be a big movie star in the not so distant future. Yet here he is, humble and fun-loving as ever.

When Dylan first started his campaign to ingratiate himself fully and completely with Tyler, talking baseball, flirting, and making Tyler laugh in oh so many ways, Tyler had begrudgingly accepted that his younger co-star had a crush on him. But now, as he watched Dylan transform from normal teenager to bonafide celebrity, as he watched how grounded he remained and how amazing he was in all these different ways, Tyler realized that now he was the one with the crush.

And he no longer worried about Dylan’s obviousness, as the media seemed to think any little slip was simply “slashwinking” to their audience. In fact, Tyler realized he was pretty lucky that Dylan liked him so much, since it was this very chemistry that was making the show so popular and continuing to ensure his own job security.

After all the panels, interviews, and TV Guide shipping fun, he was looking forward to some quality time back in the hotel. What happens in Comic-Con stays in Comic-Con…

 


End file.
